


Promises Kept

by suns_out_sleeps_in_ramblings



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Comfortable Silences, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, It's not anything bad, Lucifer having slightly horny panic, My First Work in This Fandom, Obedience, Oblivious MC, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Suggestive Themes, The brothers are only mentioned, but Lucifer is a sadist soooo, flustered MC is a good MC, he's a bit of a perv, luci and mc are having a nice time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suns_out_sleeps_in_ramblings/pseuds/suns_out_sleeps_in_ramblings
Summary: What do you do when the object of your denial-riddled affections steps into your office and asks to hide from your crazy brothers to finish a report in peace and quiet?You panic internally.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 752





	Promises Kept

The day had started out with a very simple request from the human. Lucifer had been working in his office on one of the many reports he was meant to complete and turn into Lord Diavolo before the day ended when he was suddenly interrupted by his door opening and closing. She had come in looking distressed and carrying a notebook and some writing utensils. She breathed a sigh of relief before addressing the devil in the room.

“Sorry to disturb you, but do you think I could stay here and do some homework? I need a quiet place to hear myself think and Asmo and Mammon bickering is exactly what I don’t need.”

Somehow, the girl had managed to convince the eldest brother of seven demons to hide her away from his brothers. Her reasoning was that if the brothers had found her, they would have just pulled her out of her studious groove and into what is sure to be trouble. 

So it only made sense to let her sit next to him, she had vehemently stated that she didn’t mind sitting on the floor since Mammon broke the chair during one of his last disciplinary lessons on manners. Lucifer had relented since he was wasting valuable time arguing that could be spent finishing these reports. Plus, he could keep an eye on her and able to visually confirm for himself that she was keeping her promise of working on the report.

An unexpected turn out of this arrangement was that Lucifer had begun to actually enjoy keeping the human at his side. He realized that he could easily sit in comfortable silence with her, something he couldn’t do with his brothers. Sure, she was extremely nosy and had a bad habit of enabling his brothers’ nonsense, specifically Mammon just because she found him to be funny, while he tries to maintain order, but she could also be rather amenable and realize when it was the better option to behave and follow his orders. She was considerate of others and did, ultimately, want the best for everyone. 

The more thought that Lucifer put into the situation, the more he realizes that he could actually draw a lot of comparisons between the girl sitting beside him and a pet. She certainly didn’t have a problem being obedient to him when she wanted to, plus she had stated before that she enjoyed being praised when she did follow his orders. And on the occasions that she did misbehave, he couldn’t deny that he found her to be quite attractive with that mischievous smile when she was having fun with him and his brothers...

Lucifer halted that train of thought before it delved into dangerous territory rather quickly by roughly shaking his head and sighing, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples as if to physically get his mind out of the gutter and focus. This action didn’t go unnoticed by the girl by his side. When he opened his eyes again and stole another glance at her, she tilted her head with the trademark look of “are you okay?”.

Well, he couldn’t just up and admit that he started to imagine her being his “pet”, so he simply dismissed her worries with a tired smile. Lucifer couldn’t describe the relief he felt when this was the one time she didn’t attempt to pry, instead simply nodding at him and returning to her report. 

Some more time passed and she had finished writing her report, now simply content to sit with him behind his desk and scroll through Devilgram while he continued his work. A part of him was appreciative of her willingness to stay with him even though now she is free to do what she wants, but another was wondering if maybe she just wanted to stay away from the others for a little while longer, only because she knew that none of his brothers would ever dare to barge into his office unless it was an emergency.

No matter how much he wrote report after report, it never seemed like it was getting any closer to being done. He internally sighed and realized that this would more than likely be another long night with little sleep. At least tomorrow was the weekend so he could relax a bit. Lucifer stole another glance at the girl beside him and briefly thought that she looked rather cute with that small smile on her face before turning back to his work.

It was also admittedly rather adorable when she lightly tugged on his pant leg, surprising him out of his thoughts only to show him a note on her D.D.D asking if he wanted her to grab him something from the kitchen. The gesture took Lucifer by surprise and he couldn’t help but let out a small, breathy laugh before shaking his head and smiling. 

“I’m fine, honestly, but thank you for asking. If you want to grab something before Beel begins one of his infamous Fridge Raids then I can accompany you, if you’d like?” She couldn’t discern if it was the way Lucifer had gently smiled at her as he spoke or how cute his laugh was that lit her face aflame with a light pink flush, but it didn’t stop her from immediately accepting his offer and standing up to follow after him, his much longer legs and larger stride meant that she had to basically powerwalk to keep up with him. She almost reminded Lucifer of when Cerberus was still small and would chase his heels as they played together.

Crap, there goes that “pet” idea again...If Lucifer isn’t careful, that simple little idea may lead to something a lot worse, whether for him or the human was the real question. 

The two enjoyed some light conversation as they arrived in the kitchen, both of them thankful that there was still food in the fridge yet to be consumed by Beel. While she was looking for something to eat, Lucifer had taken to watching her flit about and chat mindlessly from the counter beside the stove.

Both the kitchen’s occupants noticed the odd situation and both of them were afraid that if something was said about it then the spell would be broken. Lucifer’s brothers were nowhere to be seen or heard, normally this would send a chill down the eldest demon’s spine, but for now, he savored a rare moment of peace with his companion. Mammon normally wouldn’t hesitate to come barging out of wherever he was to bring the human along for some scheme, but she was with him, one of the only demons in all of the Devildom who can put him in his place.

Maybe that was exactly it, maybe his brothers were so shocked that the two of them were getting along so well that, for once, they don’t want to bug him. It almost made Lucifer want to laugh at the absolute irony of how things have turned out ever since his little human came into his life.

Lucifer was broken out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face and the concerned look of the object of his thoughts frowning at him. Shit, she’s even cute when she’s frowning at him.

“You okay, Lucifer? You were seriously spacing out there for a sec..” Oh, this girl was going to be the death of him with how cute she can be. Lucifer coughed into his hand and cleared his throat before addressing her.

“I’m fine, my dear. I guess I didn’t realize that I was daydreaming. I assure you that everything is alright, please continue what you were saying earlier.” The girl’s face flushed with a deep red at the term of endearment that slipped out of the demon’s lips before he even put thought to what he just said. Before he could question why she was acting weird she awkwardly laughed it off as not being able to remember what she was just talking about, anything to deflect just how flustered a simple phrase had made her. Unfortunately for her, the demon across from her had quickly deciphered the root cause of her change in behavior, a positively devilish smile forming on his lips. Oh, this was going to be fun.

“Well then, if you are done gathering snacks for now, shall we return to my office, my dear? I still have to reward you for keeping your promise to me and being such a good girl for finishing your tasks.”

Lucifer may appear to be a gentleman on the surface, but the heated whispers in her ear made it clear to the human that she really was a sheep in a house of demons.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer is so sappy to MC but by Lord Diavolo does he never want to admit it.
> 
> *if you guys read through this and find some errors then comment them and I'll fix it straightaway thanks*


End file.
